Love in the Water
by Angelhart79
Summary: With all those hot springs around in de feudal era they are most likely to pop up in 70 percent of any Inuyasha fanfiction. And steamy waters make a perfect scenery for equally steamy fanfiction... (one shot)


**Love in the Water**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Update 19-2-2015: adding spaces between paragraphs for easier reading (I will do that with the other stories as well this week) and fixing type errors

With all those hot springs around in de Feudal Era they are most likely to pop up in 70 percent of any Inuyasha fanfiction. And steamy waters make a perfect scenery for equally steamy fanfiction...

I hope you have fun in reading it as much as I did in writing it. Of course I kept the characters authentic, like always. Enjoy!

Interested to read my old stories? – check my old profile on the website: u/24612/Angelhart

* * *

Suikan = jacket

Hadagi = undershirt

Hakama= pants

Obi = belt

* * *

Inuyasha was fidgeting. His ears twitched nervously almost in the same rhythm as the movements of his crossed legs. With his sharp claws he was scraping the bark of the branches of firewood. Leaving long trails of thin bark on the forest floor before him.

Shippo was staring at him holding an apple. Kagome was always the one to peel of the skin before handing it over to him. Shippo liked it better without it. But Kagome wasn't here and Sango could see the little fox demon pondering the thought of placing the apple in Inuyasha's claws, considering the fact that he was peeling anyway. But the tense expression on the half demons face was making Shippo hesitate. And the occasional snarl that escaped his lips was making the whole party on edge.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, why don't you-"

A snarl into his direction made him end his sentence abruptly. The monk sighed again and looked at Sango. Sango had noticed Shippo was staring at her as well.

_What?! _What was she supposed to do about it? It seemed they accused her of being the cause of it. Since she was the one who had convinced Inuyasha to still stay here while Kagome took her time at the hot spring nearby. But the truth was, Kagome was gone for quite a while now. And although Inuyasha had said he could sense her presence and couldn't smell any demons around the half demon was becoming very, very annoyed by her long absence.

Kagome had made Inuyasha 'sit' twice already after the battle and Sango was certain she would make him ground a hole all the way through the earth if he would pay her a visit while she was bathing. Or even worse! If he would just scoop her naked body out of the water because he thought she had been bathing long enough.

"Inuysha," Sango tried carefully.

He looked up baring his sharp fangs. Shippo flinched beside him and scooted towards Miroku.

"What?" he snarled.

"Could you please, calm down. Let her enjoy her free time for a moment. This whole journey has taken a lot out of her lately. It has been weeks since she has visited her own home even."

"She is gone too long. How long does a bath take anyway?!"

"Sango, she is gone for some time now. Something could have happened."

She gave Miroku an evil glance. "You sensed no evil aura. Inuyasha didn't sense-"

But it was already too late.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked Inuyasha as he stood up and walked away.

"I'm going after her."

"I don't think that's a smart idea."

He stopped and looked back.

"O yeah, why?"

Shippo was the one who answered that question. "Stupid. She will be sooo angry at you when you walk to her while she is naked."

"Well, she has only herself to blame for taking too damn long."

"Sit boy!"

Sango clasped her hands in front of her mouth. Both Miroku and Shippo looked surprised as she had just voiced Kagome's command. Inuysha flinched for a moment than laughed at her as he realized nothing happened.

As he disappeared into the woods Sango slowly removed her hands from her mouth. Turning to her two companions who were still looking at her wide eyed she said: "I can fully understand why Kagome uses the command so often. It's slips of your tongue so easily."

"Yeah too bad it only works for Kagome, though." Shippo could already picture him using the command whenever Inuyasha was picking on him or stealing his food.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

"I'm sure lady Kagome can handle him on her own."

Shippo chuckled. "She is going to sit him so hard."

Miroku sighed. "Most likely, Shippo. Big sit."

* * *

Alone.

It seemed like a luxury from a long, long time ago. She enjoyed the warm water of the hot spring. The steamy water soothing her muscles and healing the cuts on her skin.

It took her a while to find a relaxed pose. She felt a bit vulnerable without a towel. She had forgotten to pack them this journey, but after checking the environment she found it to be safe and well secluded enough. She could sure use a warm bath. Since they were once again broke they weren't able to stay at any inns for quite a while.

On her pile of clothing her math book and study notes from her friends were calling out to her. She had brought them with her to the hot spring so she could study a bit. Well… that had been her plan. To read up on those hard equations. But after one quick glance in the book she decided it was just not going to work right now. She was almost dismembered twice by some annoying demon and she was dirty and bruised and cut and hurt and most of all: tired. She had serious doubt that whatever she would read, it would not linger in her head anyway.

Too much stuff was going on right now. The Jewel shard hunting, the demon fighting, Naraku or his minions or incarnations taunting them, the tests and entrance exams she had to pass this year. Sometimes she wished she could split herself in two Kagome's. One for her own timeline and the other staying here. She had a hard time finding the right balance between the worlds and her obligations. And in her absence her grandfather was making up all kinds of diseases as reasons for her long absence from school. She expected he would run out of diseases soon and the only excuse left to use would be her death.

She had to attend school more often now the date of the entrance exams was getting closer and closer. She was falling behind too much and even bringing her study books to the Feudal Era wasn't helping.

_I am so going to flunk math!_

And her friends from this era would not understand her modern problems. This was a thing she could not even discuss with Sango. These were modern day world problems. In this world people were fighting for their lives every day. Fearing death. In her world… well… she was fearing her exams.

How much easier would be to just slay a demon instead of doing an exam. _I think I was born into the wrong era,_ she mused and she sighed heavily.

She tried to block all those complicated thoughts for now. She wanted to savor her short time of solitude. She closed her eyes and let herself drift away while the warm water covered her body like a warm blanket.

She had probably fallen asleep. Suddenly she realized something was off. She didn't need any demon skill or demon slayer skill or priestess or monk skills to know that. It was plane human instinct that told her to open her eyes.

He was standing there. His hands hidden in the long sleeves of his suikan looking down at her. The screaming sound that escaped her mouth as she suddenly realized her vulnerable situation wasn't enough to make him move or even turn his head away. Only his ears flattened down on his head to dull the piercing sound. As birds flew up from the trees close by he just stood there in his usual pose.

Kagome crouched down so only her face was above water. Her hands swiftly crossing in front of her chest, she turned her back towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"You were gone for a long time," he answered calmly.

"You knew I was bathing." When he didn't reply she turned around again, still making sure everything of her body was below water except of her face and that her chest was also covered with her hands. He was still standing there. Didn't even have the curtesy to turn away.

"This is highly inappropriate, Inuyasha. You could at least show some dignity and turn way."

"I don't know why you are making all that fuss. It's not like something I haven't seen before."

He was right. He had seen her naked before. One of those times was close after their first encounter when she had been swimming in the lake.

"You should be thankful that I'm watching out for you."

"Watching out for me, or... watching me?" she dared to ask.

He didn't react to that. He just stated: "You were gone for a really long time."

"Because I was enjoying my bath!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!" He barked at her.

It annoyed her that he still was looking down at her so shamelessly. On a rare occasion he seemed even worse than Miroku. She could swear that the bad character aspects of the monk rubbed off on him. It was hard to tell if he was really peeping right now or if he was just in a state of mind that he didn't care about her state of being.

"Now that you see that I am alright, could you please leave?"

"This is a world of demons. It is not safe for a human being alone. In this world if you are human you are either a snack or a pet. What are you doing in there so long? Preparing for another fight with demons by becoming some well boiled supper?"

She was astonished. Was he just comparing her with noodles? "I was just getting cleaned up, that's all."

"And falling asleep." He accused.

"And nothing happened!"

"Because I was here! If it weren't for me you would be already plucked from the sky by now by some demon. If it weren't for my territorial marks this place would be swarming with imps and other foul creatures trying to peal the flesh from your bones or drink your blood or devour your soul."

_Territorial marks?_ _Wait a minute… _"Inuyasha have you been… marking your territory?" _He couldn't be serious, right? Like a dog…_

There was no sign of any embarrassment in his answer. "Of course."

She did not know what to say. Sometimes it was easy to forget what he really was. He wasn't human. A part of him was demon. And even though he looked cute with those fluffy ears, his claws were deadly. He had saved her life on numerous occasions so there probably was truth in his words. But it still freaked her out to think about him marking any kind of territory. Also that weird urine smell outside around her house in her own world suddenly made sense. She then realized she had wrongfully accused the cat from spraying around.

_I don't know if I should feel offended, disgusted or flattered with him doing that…_

He interrupted her thoughts. "Are you clean now?"

At times she thought he was just purposely pushing her buttons. She could not believe that anyone, half demon or no half demon, could be so aggravating. The command was on the tip of her tongue.

"Sometimes a bath isn't just to get clean. Sometimes it is also to relax." The muscles in her body that had been relaxing finally were however tensing up again. "Besides, speaking of the subject you could use a bath more frequently."

"Do you say I smell, woman?"

"Well… let me put it delicately. If I had not known you are a dog demon I could swear you were a cat demon."

"I'm no cat demon," she could hear him mutter in a whining voice between her sentences.

"We have been in a fight today and I couldn't wait to get this blood and demon intestines off me. You brush yourself off and walk around like nothing happened."

"Keh! Seems what you know. That scent of the demon on me keeps a whole bunch of them at bay. The smell of death on me makes sure any others will think twice to cross me."

His answer seemed logical. She had not thought of that.

"But, "he continued smelling his arms, "I see what you mean." He jumped down form the rocks and came closer, meanwhile untying his obi and taking of his suikan.

"W-what are you doing?" she was just quick enough to use one hand to cover her eyes as he completely undressed before her. Modesty wasn't in his vocabulary. She was dumbstruck by his action in such way she even forgot that she had the power to stop him. She just had to say one word…

She peeked through her fingers once or twice to see what his intentions were. It was obvious however when she could hear him entering the water. Quickly she moved her hand back to her chest again, lowering her body further so now only her lips were just above the water and she moved backwards until her back was feeling a large rock. She thanked the gods in a silent prayer that the hot water was helping in making her body a blur.

She found herself frozen to the spot as he settled down on the opposite of her against another rock wall. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? Get out. I'm here."

His eyes were closed but he opened one as she spoke. "You are always yapping at me about sharing. Sharing food with Shippo, sharing my feelings with you. Now I am sharing a bath. This spring is big enough for the both of us. Besides," he said, "you share baths with Sango and Shippo."

Was he so dense? "Sango is a woman!"

"Shippo isn't."

"Well… I…" And with those words he'd left her utter speechless. For a moment she had to think on a smart remark. "Shippo is just a child."

"Isn't it you who frequently says that I'm like a child."

"You know what I mean, Inuyasha. Although you sometimes act like a child, you certainly are not one. Now get out!"

He just leaned back closing his eyes again. A content sigh escaped his mouth as he enjoyed the warmth of the water.

Since he wasn't leaving: "Could you at least please turn around so I can get out?"

"Do what you want but I'm not moving."

She looked at her clothes on the bank. In no way possible she would be able to get out and get dressed without him seeing. Although she trusted him with her life she was certain that she could not trust him being gallant and keeping his eyes closed while she moved around naked. He wasn't really the peeping kind, but he was still male.

It proved she was right. When she could hear the noise of the water because of her movement to reach the bank, she noticed his ears twitched and one eye opened. A smug grin crossing the corners of his mouth.

_Pervert._

Not wanting his head below the water at any cost the 'sit' command would not help her either. Seeing no other option, she moved back to the place opposite of him again. Deciding to stay. As patience not being one of his virtues she figured out he would tire of his bath soon and leave so she could get out and change back into her clothes in private.

The silence was awkward. At least she thought so, so she spoke, hoping that a conversation would make her somewhat less uncomfortable. "I think you are wrong."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "About what."

"About humans. I've seen warriors and priests and monks and all other kinds of people."

"So?"

"They are not _snacks_ as you called it, and certainly not pets. Most of them are strong and fight."

"They fight because they do not want to die. When they succeed it doesn't mean they live forever. They just postpone the inevitable. They slay one demon only to have it being replaced by another. One day, they will encounter a demon that they cannot defeat. Haven't you learned it yet, after all those destroyed villages we crossed paths with?"

"What about Miroku and Sango. Or Kaede. Or Rin?"

"Snack, snack, maybe hard to digest but snack, and Rin? She is Sesshomaru's pet of course. And if my brother gets tired of her: snack."

"And what about your mother." A very delicate subject… She saw it in the expression of his face. "She wasn't a snack and she certainly wasn't your fathers pet. I think he loved her very much."

He looked angry. For a moment she was afraid to have driven a sudden wedge between them by bringing the matter up. But since she had brought it up anyway…

"I am not your pet, am I?"

He looked shocked as he heard her words. Hurt almost. "You think I see you that way?"

"You said that humans have two purposes for demons. Being food or something to play around with. I know you do not consider me as food. So only the other option remains. Am I like Rin to you?"

"I´m not a full fledged demon."

"Your father was."

It took several minutes of silence before he answered. Then he spoke: "Maybe she was his pet and it turned into something more. I've heard he had a fondness for humans in general. I don't know. I don't make the rules in this world. I am just telling you facts. Sometimes, I guess, something else happens. An odd friendship that grows into something more? Like ours? I have never really fitted into this world. But with you I feel I have a purpose."

She felt touched by his words and felt immediate regret for bringing up his mother and father. A topic he always seemed to avoid at all costs. "I am sorry, Inuyasha. I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well at least you believe I have feelings. Most people think that because I'm half demon I lack any feeling at all."

"That's cruel."

"Yeah, but it is true, though. Almost all demons don't have feelings at all so it is only natural for them to think that about me, too. But to answer your question: no, I do not see you as a pet, Kagome." Then he laughed softly. "And certainly not as a snack. I like your ramen way better."

"You said demons eat humans. Have you... ever..."

"What?"

"Well... you know... eaten... a human...?"

She was curious now. She knew from Kaede that Inuyasha had not been as nice before as he was now. People had feared him as much as they had any full demon. He had been cruel and toyed with humans for his pleasure alone. A past he seemed to have left behind after being sealed by Kikyo and released fifty years later. She figured that if he even resembled even a tiny bit after his brother than it would be possible his demon side craved certain things. And most demons did seemed to have a fondness for female flesh.

"Have you ever eaten a woman?"

Although it was a serious question he couldn't help to think about the pun in it. He snickered. _Seriously? _Grinning smugly at her he said: "it depends on which manner you interpreted your question."

He'd let her dwell on it for a moment certain she would figure out the double meaning of her words. But she did not reply at all. He had suspected her to laugh with him, feeling stupid for asking it. She just looked at him strangely.

He leaned forward. "Your question, the pun?"

"What pun?"

_What pun? Isn't it obvious?_ She and the others were accusing him for being dense, so he couldn't believe she did not know the other meaning behind those words.

"You don't know what it means?" He was really surprised by the vague expression on her face. Then a strange thought popped in his head. "Kagome, are you a virgin?"

Her face flushed immediately and not only because of his blunt question. He had moved towards her and was leaning in very close. She quickly placed a hand against his chest to keep a distance between them.

He was astonished. He could not believe this. "But... you are so old?"

_Old?_ "Old?!" she was offended. "How old do you think I really am?"

He leaned back a bit and eyed her for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. Then he shrugged. "I don't know. Old enough to have sprouted a brat or two maybe if you had lived in my time."

Now she was the one that was surprised. But then she realized this was a completely different era. People married young in this world. They did because they most likely didn't grow that old because of all the demons.

She noticed by the pressure against her hand that he was leaning closer again.

"Wow," he said.

"Stop looking like I'm some sort of freak, Inuyasha." She pushed him back, using both her hands making him move back to his original spot in the hot spring. He sat back against the rock wall again, but couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"No wonder you are a demon magnet. The shards, your pure soul. You're no snack, you're a delicacy."

Typical. He could always find a way to say something that perhaps wasn't meant as an insult but surely sounded like one.

The next silence was even more awkward. Although he had closed his eyes again he was on occasion peeking through his eyelids at her. Opening them slightly to gaze upon her. His expression still one of disbelieve.

When he fully opened his eyes he noticed she was deep in thought. Mumbling incoherently even. Even with his hearing abilities he could not make any sense of her muttering.

He chuckled. "You are thinking about the other meaning of the words, aren't you?" As he said it he enjoyed watching her face flush again. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Well…," she began. "According to how you reacted it obviously, I think it has something to do with sex."

"Want me to explain?"

Annoyed by the smug grin on his face she turned her head away from him. "No need. I will go and ask Miroku or Sango."

He laughed. "You are going to ask a perverted monk about something that has to do with mating? That I got to see."

She looked at him. He was right. That would probably be a very bad idea. "Maybe I will ask Kaede instead."

"Yes, please do. Ask the old hag," he laughed again._ Hell, I can't wait to see the look on that old woman's face if she pops that question._

"Or," she said, "When I'm back in my world I will just look it up on the internet."

"What's that?"

"A computer," she explained. "Internet is like an enormous book but with one page. You ask a question and the answer appears on the page. With pictures as well."

_Pictures?! _He cocked an eyebrow. "Pictures? Really? And you tell me my world is weird. Can I come with if you look it up?"

He looked far too enthusiastic for her liking. "You want it too badly, so no."

Her answer irritated him as much as the 'sit' command could ever have done. His expression like a child who had just been reprimanded. She could hear him mumbling a few words and she understood something like 'you're no fun'. She then decided his bath time was over and was determined to make him leave.

"Listen," she said. "I hear Sango calling you. And I think I smell food."

His ears twitched and turned. "No she's not." Then he sniffed the air. "And there is no food."

She bit her lip and cursed his supreme hearing and sense of smell. She saw him sniffing the air again. His sensitive nose apparently catching some other scent. This time he looked straight at her a grin forming on his lips. It freaked her out and if it was even possible made her feel even more exposed. She really did want him to leave. She tried again.

"I'm certain I hear her voice. Maybe you have sand in your ears from the fight."

"Sand? From all your sit commands maybe, forcing my face in the dirt, but as hell not from fighting that demon. My hearing is fine, woman. You just want me to leave."

"Hell yeah, I want you to leave!"

"Well I'm not leaving!" he snarled back at her. "I've you want to get out, just go. Your clothes are over there," he pointed out.

"Inuyasha would you be so kind to get them for me, please?" _I will dress in the water. I don't even care if I get all soaked. I will let myself dry by the fire.  
_It took all her effort to ask in the most nicest way possible while he was behaving like a total asshole. _But mom always said: you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar._

"I do not play fetch, woman," was his reply, however.

She thought of crying. He hated it when women cried. It made him panic and it would definitely be sufficient enough to make him leave. She tried hard to think of anything sad, but she couldn't think of something that could aid her in squeezing out a couple of tears. Than an idea popped in her mind.

"O, I think I sense a shard piece of the Shikon Jewel."

Maybe it was her voice _too enthusiastic maybe? _or maybe the look on her face. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and said: "Liar."

Calling out for help seemed ridiculous. She wasn't in any real danger, was she? And it would probably make their friends come running and that would make it even more awkward.

She sighed realizing she had run out of options. She would just wait and let the first option run its course. He would tire of his bath probably soon and leave.

She looked at him. His eyes were closed and he seemed utterly relaxed. She found herself staring at his chest. Although he was muscular, his frame was far smaller than the fire rat made him out to be. Her eyes were then drawn to the wound close by his right shoulder. She remembered one of the fangs of the demon piercing trough him. She was amazed as the wound was already closing before her very eyes.

"What?" he suddenly asked, his voice irritated. "I can feel you staring at me."

"You heal so fast."

Her voice was soft and full of wonder and if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing he would not have heard her answer. He opened his eyes and saw her eyes still focused on his chest. He looked at the wound.

"O that. Barely a scratch." He eyed her again. "You were hurt too, right?"

Suddenly he had moved close to her and had grabbed her right arm and was inspecting it for injuries. Apparently complete ignorant of the close proximity and their nakedness. Kagome was however very much aware of the closeness of his body.

_Whaaah! Personal space! Personal space! Too close! _Panicked she waved her hands to shoo him away. "Its fine, its fine!" She yelled at him. "Really!"

She had closed her eyes in her panic attack and when she opened them she saw he had taken some distance, but he looked like a wet dog with droopy ears and a big sour expression on his face. Evidently she had splashed him with a lot of water and he was not at all pleased about it.

"I guess," he said, "you are fine."

She gave a nervous apologetic giggle. "Yeah, really." She held out her arm. "See, just a scratch."

Although the cut was still red it wasn't bleeding anymore. _He must have smelled it earlier,_ she thought. There were also cuts on her legs, but at least he was staying above water.

"You should be more careful though, Kagome. You're just a mere human."

There was real worry in his voice and she could see genuine concern in his eyes as well.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"You know, saving me back there."

"Keh, don't mention it."

"Sometimes… I think… I'm just more in your way than actual help. I'm not strong, like Sango, or have a fighting skills and charms or a windtunnel like Miroku. Or foxfire or transformation abilities like Shippo. Even Myoga the flea seems more helpful with his knowledge although he is a coward." She sighed.

"Don't be stupid. You can see Jewel shards."

"Yeah, I'm just a Jewel detector, ain't I?" She lowered her eyes to gaze upon her reflection in the water. Maybe it was the light of the moon or the stars or the ripples in the water but somehow the reflection seemed older. A teenager still, but her eyes seemed older.

"Will you let me finish?!"

His snarling voice made her look up again.

"Have you forgotten? You have saved my life too on occasion. You've become quite the archer."

It was a real compliment. From him. She smiled. She needed that. "Thanks."

"Will you stop thanking me?! You know I need ya, right? You know I'll protect you, right? But your archer skills are useless when you can't assess danger. Damn, woman, I can't be in two places at once. You can't just throw yourself at demons to distract them from attacking me."

That had indeed been a huge mistake, as she recalled from the fight that afternoon. After seeing Inuyasha in trouble she had reacted somewhat on instinct. It resulted in an almost dismemberment if she hadn't been saved by Sango and Kirara. That action had been really stupid indeed.

"-or," he continued, "Jumping in just any hot spring and falling asleep."

She quirked an eyebrow at that last remark. "So you have invaded my personal space and my bath time just to protect me?"

"Right."

That arrogant but smug grin on his face was impossible to miss.

"Riiight," she repeated and she couldn't suppress a giggle.

Somehow the awkwardness of being together with him in the hot spring had dissipated somewhat. She found herself even relaxing again. A sigh escaping her lips as she actually let herself enjoy the warmth of the water once more and soon her hands moved through her hair.

She noticed he was looking at her intensely as she was combing her hair using her fingers. She cursed herself for forgetting her comb. There were many knots and it felt more like straw than actual hair. This world could really use the invention of shampoo and conditioner.

There were many occasions during their travels that she had caught him looking at her like that. He seemed always curious about human ways and her modern world and things in it. Which even resulted in unauthorized snooping around in her stuff. Whether it was her bag of even her own room. She blamed it on his lack of social skills that he had no respect for someone's personal space. Like now as he had invaded her private bath time just like that.

Thanks to the Beads of Subjugation he had learned the meaning of 'private' the hard way. His need to protect her was honest and sweet, but he seemed regardless of any boundaries what so ever.

She tried to ignore his intense staring. It irritated her that he didn't need to groom. Somehow his hair was always free of knots. Probably some weird demon ability, she mused. She could certainly use that ability right now.

_Crap! _She hissed as her fingers got stuck in a really big knot and pulling on it made her scalp hurt even more. She realized she had cursed out loud for she noticed a cringe in his face as if he was sympathizing with her.

"Want me to untangle it?" He asked showing her his claws.

She looked at him trying to read his facial expression if he was just toying with her again. But he seemed really serious in his offer. She was hesitant to accept though. But when her fingers got stuck in another knot she decided to accept his help, anyway.

She moved towards him a bit and turned around. She saw the ripples and heard the sound of moving water as he approached her from behind.

She waited. Nothing happened.

"You will have to stand up."

_Right._ Obviously.

She gulped as she rose herself to a standing position. Starting to have some slight second thoughts about taking him up on his offer. Her arms crossing her chest she thanked the gods that the water was at least deep enough that it reached her waist so her lower half was still below water. Hidden.

She had been worried that he would be rough ending up hurting her even more than if she would do it herself. Or leaving her bald. But to her surprise he was very careful. Gently untangling the knots in her hair using his claws like a comb.

He was so hard to figure out sometimes. Although she knew that he sort of loved her, he still sometimes acted like a total jerk or like some spoiled child. Annoying her to the fullest. And when she least suspected it he could be so nice and caring. Like he was now.

This loving attention had her even leaning back to him. She closed her eyes as she thoroughly enjoyed his tender grooming. It was really nice.

She flinched as she suddenly felt something hard pressed against her back that had not been there before.

_O my…_

"Uhm, Inuyasha?"

He did not answer and she noticed that he wasn't really grooming her anymore. She could feel one of his soft ears tickling in her neck as his lips where tracing a small cut right below her right shoulder. The still gentle tugs by his fingers on her hair merely some sort of distraction.

It felt hot. His mouth on her skin was intense. She gasped for air and his name escaped her lips again. Only this time in a whisper. Heat flushing to her cheeks. Was this really happening?

His ears moved against her skin as they twitched by the sound of his own name. He stopped. She turned her head to look at him, but before she could say anything his left hand caressed her face and turned her chin up. Then his mouth was pressing onto hers.

It started out as gentle kiss, just a caressing of lips, but as she leaned into him and opened her mouth the kiss became more passionate. His tongue soon playing with hers in her mouth. His right arm moved around her waist and pulled her even further against his body. The feeling of his beginning erection now pressing more against her rear was enough to get her out the haze that had fogged her mind and was preventing her from thinking straight.

She pulled away from his lips. Trying to find some kind of answer or whatever she was looking for in his eyes. What she saw was desire. It excited her but frightened her as well.

His lips moved to her left ear, teeth softly tugging on the lobe before she felt his breath against the shell and a very husky voice calling her name: "Kagome."

His left hand was on her chest. Fingers surrounding her left breast. Feeling it, kneading it. A calloused thumb brushing over the nipple, making her arch her back in want. She noticed she was standing on her toes and nearly lost her balance when she felt his hot tongue inside her ear – the arm that surrounded her waist keeping her from falling.

His lips brushing away locks of hair and nibbling on the skin of her neck while he walked backwards, taking her with him. Her legs – not under her control anymore so it seemed – obeying and moving with him, his right hand on her stomach guiding her.

"Sit with me."

Both hands were pushing against her, yet she didn't give in as she felt him moving away from her body as he sat down. The hands coming to rest on her waist urging her to move back a little more – she did – and to sit down. She felt the hard structure of the rock he was sitting on in the water against her shins and ankles.

"Sit girl," she heard him say. A soft chuckle from him followed.

She knew very well that he had used those words purposely. How often had she not used the 'sit' command when he wasn't obedient or to catch his attention?

Although the words had no real power over her, she noticed her body reacted. She sat down. But it could also have been the pressure of one of his hands on her stomach or the trace his lips made on her lower back, which sent shivers down her entire body and made her limbs turn to jelly.

Since her body lacked the power of obeying her she decided to use words. "Someone might see us."

"No sane demon would dare to enter the territory I've marked. And no insane one would even notice what was going on."

"Humans. Or what if our friends are worried." What if Sango or Shippo decided that they were gone for a long time and went looking for them? Or worse?! Miroku.

He chuckled again "No one is here right now. Only us. I can sense any human or demon from miles away, remember?"

That was true. So why was she hesitating? Had she not secretly desired this? Longed for this?

A gasp and his name escaped her lips when she felt the hand on her stomach move down and disappearing between her legs. Cupping her there and applying pressure. Her own hands reached down as well as on instinct. Grapping his wrist to make him cease his actions. He didn't budge however. Only intensified his strokes on her. His left hand resting on her shoulder. Putting just enough pressure to ensure she would stay seated.

She felt his warm breath on her ear again. "Can I?"

She tried to comprehend what he meant by the question. It was impossible to concentrate though when his tongue traced the shell of her ear and the other hand was working magic between her legs. The pads of his digits tracing the folds, rubbing and stroking. Very careful in his caress to avoid hurting her with his claws.

He then stopped the movement of his hand and tucked gently on her earlobe with his teeth to change her focus and he asked again.

This time she turned her head and looked at him. There was lust in his eyes. Making his expression almost predatory. One fang peeking from beneath his upper lip as he locked his gaze with hers.

Her body was reacting to it. The way he looked at her, his ministrations, the feeling of his body against hers. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest even she could hear it. Her breathing ragged and heavy. Her cheeks blushing even more.

She knew where this would lead to eventually if she would allow it. Her body seemed eager, but her mind was signaling off warning signs.

"I can't get pregnant," she bluntly answered. Her mind was being able to focus again although her heart was still singing. She loved him but this era had no things for protection as far as she knew and she didn't want to risk getting pregnant.

And what about the future? She had not even decided what she would do when all the shard pieces were found. What would happen to the well if her bond with this world had ended? Would the door be forever closed? Staying meant forever being apart from her own family. Leaving meant to be separated from him...

_I don't think I can do this... We can't do this..._

He could feel her wriggling to move away from his hold on her.

"Humans," she heard him say in a frustrated snarl. "You humans overthink too much."

She could feel his lips on her spine again close to the base of her neck.

"You think too far ahead. I don't want you to get a litter either." It did caressed his ego that the thought of the actual deed had entered her mind, yet it had not been his intention, though. Not right now with the threat of Naraku. But they could still play.

_Litter!? Well he is a half dog-demon, Kagome… "_L-litter?"

He felt her whole body tense. "Relax, Kagome. I am just joking. My demon race doesn't get litters. That would mean I would have more brothers or sisters." He shivered due to the thought of it. "One Sesshomaru is enough," he snickered.

Mindless of her hands still trying to pry away his fingers he stroked her again. His ears twitching to catch every lovely moan that escaped her lips.

"Come on," he coaxed her. "Indulge me. Say yes."

_What does he want?_

His left arm moved under her breasts and she found herself pressed against his hard chest. He was still nipping her ear alternating from gentle tugging on the shell and lobe and sucking on it. His right hand persistent in its movements and his left hand holding her tight against him.

"Kagome," his voice was so hot, so urging. "You smell so nice."

Her face flushed even more at those words. He had spoken these words once before a very long time ago, but the words were now fully loaded with sexual tension. His keen sense of smell right now was creepy as well as erotic. She knew her body reacted to his touch, but she had not thought of it that he could smell her arousal even in the water.

It dawned on her as he had spoken those words that he might be able to scent every change in her body. _Whenever I think of him…_

"Aaah," The sound came out in a moan for his palm pressed hard against the most sensitive part of her center. She placed her hands on his hips and gripped them tight, her nails pressing into his skin. She looked down to watch his ministrations on her body below the water.

"Don't move," his warm voice whispering the order.

She froze and hissed as she felt one of his fingers carefully pressing in. Knowing his claws she wasn't really certain of this.

"Don't move," he whispered again as he felt her trembling slightly. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to feel you."

She closed her eyes and was holding her breath as she felt it slowly move further inside her. It felt odd and nice in a weird way. She could feel her inner muscles throbbing against it. Not really sure at first to withstand the invasion or to welcome it. But he just held it there. A shallow penetration and she could feel her body relax against the intrusion. And soon her inner muscles were clenching again. This time urging it to move some more.

"You're hot," he groaned and she replied his groan with a heavy moan of her own. He wanted to feel more of her. Her clenching on his digit demanded that he'd do more. _But I will tear her insides to shreds if I'm not careful._

He chuckled inwardly realizing this was the first and probably only time he actually wanted to be that pitiful human body right now.

His breath was heavy and hot against her ear. Her body felt like it was on fire. The water in the hot spring could even been ice cold and not make any difference in the matter. She figured her face by now was as red as his suikan and hakama that were laying on the bank.

The thumb of his hand was still rubbing and when it found the center of her pleasure, her body arched against him. She could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a second the moment the sound of the sudden cry that escaped her lips reached his sensitive ears. The growl like moan against her neck and the hard thrust of his body against her making her shiver.

His hand moved back removing his finger and he cupped her intimately again. The palm of his hand rubbing against her.

"Remind me to try this again when there's a new moon."

_Again? _The promise in his words was o so tempting. _When he is human and he doesn't have claws. _Her body was certainly eager to experience more of that.

"Can I?" Again the question.

The movements stopped completely, leaving her sexually frustrated. But that was his game wasn't? Creating a want for something he could provide.

She turned her head. "Fine," she snarled at him and it must have sounded really aggravated by the look on his face.

"Yes?" He asked not really sure of her compliance.

"Yes," she replied, her body so anxious for a release, but she had no idea what she was agreeing too. For all she knew it could be some kinky demon game. Hell, the gods knew this world could still surprise her every day. He could still surprise her. But her body wanted more of his touch. No way she was letting him tease her like that and not finish.

She was startled when he raised himself and lifted her up. He carried her to the edge of the pool and lay her down on the soft grass. The water had provided some shelter, but now she felt truly exposed. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

She wanted to get up, but he was quicker, moving over her on all fours. A lustful hunger in his eyes. As if he was going to devour her. The tremble of her body not only from the cold breeze but also from a bit of fear. He was half demon after all.

He must have sensed her slight discomfort for he pressed his nose against hers. Moving up to place a gentle kiss on her forehead then on her nose and her mouth. It did work for she relaxed a bit.

He nuzzled her throat and neck for a while, tending to the skin on it with licks and kisses before lowering his mouth on one of her breasts. Feeling the need to grab on to something her hands found his head roaming through his silver manes for a moment before her fingers latched onto his furry ears.

Trusting him in not hurting her or crossing boundaries she didn't want to cross she relaxed more into his touch. His hands stroking up and down her body and his mouth switching from one breast to the other. With each stroke of his tongue her nipples became more and more sensitive to his touch. Almost painfully so, making her body writhe beneath him.

Her fingers were tracing the shells of both his ears, stroking gently. He approved of this, moaning his contentment against her skin.

Then he moved down. His tongue making a trail from the underside of her breasts to her stomach. His hands moving to her thighs and fingers pushing against the muscles making her spread the limbs beneath him.

She looked at him and noticed his direction. Suddenly she understood the real meaning of the words he had said earlier. The pun. His question. What he had asked her to agree with…

_No, how could I have been so stupid… No, no, no…. _She sat up immediately and used her hands to try and push away his head. _He must be joking!_ But he seemed very determined though for he would not budge as she pushed.

"I-Inuyasha s-stop. I-I don't think-"

He stopped his trace downward and looked up. "Stop thinking. Relax."

She felt his grip on her thighs increasing, yet he was still weary to be careful not hurting her with his claws. She failed in attempting to close them due the pressure of his hands on her limbs.

Still thinking this was not a good idea and feeling way too embarrassed for such actions she spoke as he was about to lower his head.

"S-Si-"

"Really?" he interrupted her before she could finish the command and looked up at her face again. "Really?" He tilted his head. "In the position I am in and with you being so hesitant, you really want use _that_ word right now?"

She realized what he meant and quickly pressed her hands against her mouth in shock. Him crouching there above her body the command would have his face crushed right in her…

He smirked at her when he noticed her predicament. A feeling of triumph washed over him. All the time she had teased him with that dreadful word. That safe word would only work in his advantage this time. He had always feared the S-word. Any word from her lips that even sounded like it could make him flinch. Yet now the playful expression on his face dared her to finish the command. In fact he was actually now waiting for her to say it.

"Please…" she mumbled behind her hands.

Now that was a far better word, he mused. And although she obviously had not meant it in that innuendo he made quick work of any further protest she could possibly think of and this time lowered his head quickly between her trembling legs.

"O god,' she sighed when she felt his tongue right there, a long sensuous stroke. Her body falled back into the grass.

He stopped and looked up. "Inuyasha. If you are going to call out to a deity, please do call out to the right one," he mocked her.

She was about to scold him when he pulled her body closer to him and his face disappeared between her legs again, leaving her mute; her mouth only opening for a sharp intake of breath.

Soon her body moved on its own. Her legs spreading more, inviting him to do more. Her hands were pulling on the polls of grass. One of his hands was resting on her stomach trying to control her movements, keeping her still. One arm surrounded her hip, the hand of it pressing against the skin. A tight grip preventing her from moving away. As if she would right now!

She had been reluctant indeed, but now her body was lost in pleasure. She was even certain if she even wanted to run away her legs would fail her now. The wet appendage was outside, inside and teasing every bit of her.

She was voicing incoherent sounds between moans. Not really words but more syllables and he realized she was trying to speak. He slowed down just out of curiosity what she could possibly be saying.

"Inuyasha," she breathed heavily when he had given her a moment of reprieve.

He chuckled against the sensitive skin at hearing his own name and continued his assault on her senses. Her scent and tensing telling him she was close.

She could hear him growl. She could feel it too, for the sound vibrated against her skin. His hands pressing harder in her flesh. She wanted to move the lower part of her body away from him or more against him, she wasn't really sure. She was forced to held still though, because with each movement she could feel his sharp claws almost scratching into her skin. His obvious intend. To hold her down and to let her endure this sweet torment until her world exploded.

And it finally did…

His grip loosened a bit on her as her body tensed and her back arched towards him. His ears turning towards the sound of the sweet cry that she released as well. The hand moved from her thigh to press against the lower part of her spine, pushing her body up, against his mouth. The other hand went from her stomach to her back and supported her underneath. He did not stop his ministrations until he felt her body relax.

Calming down from her rush she opened her eyes and saw him crouched between her legs. He was almost breathing as fast and hard as she was.

He moved over her and rested his body against hers. His head laid to rest on her stomach. He was holding her body possessively. His arms pressed against her sides. She could feel his ears tickling the skin of her breasts whenever they would twitch.

"That was… amazing," she voiced as her breathing finally allowed her.

In reply he raised his head for a moment to give her a playful grin.

When her hands wound themselves in his manes, stroking the long silver hairs, his head pushed against her body more. He exhaled deeply in contentment.

She had never seen him so relaxed. With his arousal so very vivid against her right leg she had thought he would be much more tense. He was enjoying her strokes through his hair. On occasion one of her hands would touch the skin on his back. Fingers gliding through the hairs and nails and skin touching him. The sound he made was a deep rumble from his chest. Not being a moan, or growl or purr. More a combination of all those sounds together.

Of course her fingers were also drawn to the triangle shaped appendages on his head. As her index finger touched one of them it trembled. She giggled and did it again. Just touching the pointed tip of it. It quivered against her finger. _So cute!_ This time she touched both of them. Teasingly tracing the tips until they trembled before they suddenly flattened down against his head.

He raised his head to look at her. His expression an actual scold. "Stop it or I'll swear I'll take you right here and now. I don't care if you get pupped or walk straight when we're going back to camp."

_O my..._ The threat was really evident in his snarling voice. And if that wasn't enough to convince her the single hard thrust against her leg sure was enough proof. She gulped. He would do it! So it seemed he was tense after all...

Slowly she moved her hands away from his head holding them up in front of his eyes in a surrender before just as slowly moving them to lay beside her.  
_Note to self:_ _Don't toy with the demon, Kagome, _she said to herself.

He was looking at her so intensely. The gold in his eyes seemed even brighter. Like a moth she was drawn to their intense light. She had become so lost in them she had not even noticed that he had moved over her more and he was lowering his face. It was his lips against hers that woke her up from her trance. His tongue tracing her lips urging them to open.

She was a bit reluctant to taste herself on his lips but it all disappeared when she gave into his plea and was caught up in what was the most passionate kiss ever. The deep rumbling sound vibrated from his throat into her own mouth and seemed to spread tingling sensations throughout her whole body. His tongue playing catch with hers in her mouth.

When the kiss ended he moved back and pulled her body back in the water with him. Holding her up until he was certain she could stand on her own again. Her legs still trembling slightly from the aftermath of her intense release. She was pressed against his body and she could feel the evidence of his excitement against her.

_O… Of course…He hasn't..._

Before she couldn't even react to that – say something – he had grabbed her left hand and moved it below the water. She felt the soft skin of his hard member when he used his own hand to wrap her hers around him. She was startled for a moment, but then understood what he wanted her to do.

"Please," he rasped and he moved her hand with his showing her how to move hers. "Like this."

Using the water as a lubricant she stroked him. His hand guiding hers at first before letting go so she could explore on her own.

He gnashed his teeth and was breathing heavily. She watched his face intently. His eyes were almost closed, yet the intense golden glow in them was still evident through his lashes.

The extra sound of movement of water startled her. It was his left hand that was forming a fist beside his body in the water.

"Harder." He grunted and she felt his right hand on hers again applying more pressure on her grip. "Yesss," he hissed as she squeezed her hand more around him.

He was thrusting against her hand in sync with her movements. She let herself be guided by his expressions, his voice – urging her to go faster, or press more, or hissing, or moaning – and his own hand that moved over hers on occasion.

She was fascinated by his expressions. A ferocious feared half demon was turning into putty by her actions. She had always wanted him to be more open. To have him submit more to his own feelings. But this… this was the ultimate submission. That he trusted her enough for such intimate act.

There was a deep grunt from him and jerky thrusts of his body before he suddenly tensed. Slowly she released him and she could feel hot fluid covering her hand in the water as he threw his head back and howled his release to the sky.

She watched his facial expression turn from pained to utter bliss. He seemed to relax slowly, his breathing calming. After a minute or so he opened his eyes and smiled at her. A true genuine loving smile.

Suddenly his arms moved around her and he pulled her in a warm embrace and she could do nothing else but hold him just as tight.

"Inuyasha," she whispered softly pressing her head against his chest. Beneath her left ear his heartbeat was slowing back to a normal rhythm. She felt him lowering his head and nuzzling her hair. Breathing in her scent.

It appeared out of nowhere. A stupid thought that swung her mind back into the real world and earthly problems. She flinched.

He sensed the sudden change in her and stepped back to look at her. She was crying?

"Kagome?" he asked full off worry.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "I'm so going to flunk math," she cried.

He tilted his head contemplating about the phrase. He had heard her talking about that math stuff before. Wasn't that school stuff from her world?

"I-I don't know what it means."

As she looked at his puzzled expression she laughed softly. It had been such a silly thought that somehow had popped inside her head just then.

She was pulled into his embrace once more and could hear him laugh with her.

"Silly human. You know I love you, right?"

* * the end * *

* * *

This was actually the first Inuyasha story I started to write. In the meanwhile I've posted several other stories already. This one was however not finished at the time. I hope you've enjoyed reading it.

Reviews are most welcome ;)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
